Quand l'ombre rôde
by Nanthana14
Summary: La victoire est là, le sherif est mort, la ville libérée, mais bientôt Robin se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas et que quelqu'un semble avoir disparu. [FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]
1. Quand l'ombre chap 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films.**

**La victoire est là, le sherif est mort, la ville libérée, mais bientôt Robin se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas et que quelqu'un semble avoir disparu. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite en combinant les ****vœux**** de PetiteDaisy et de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Pour Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs... Un truc bien drama (où ils se disputent, par exemple, ou alors où "on" essaie de les séparer) pour finir avec du fluff, parce que c'est la vie, le fluff. Mais il faut que ça se passe une fois qu'ils ont appris (enfin, que Robin a appris, plutôt) qu'ils sont frères, j'y tiens." et Dina voulait lire "une fiction bien triste ou Robin et Will finissent séparé. A cause des autres voleurs, du shérif, comme vous voulez, tant que les deux finissent par se retrouver."**

**Comme il y avait des points communs, j'ai choisi d'écrire cette fic pour vous deux en espérant avoir respecté vos critères ;). Elle compte 6 chapitres ;) **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise et !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUAND L'OMBRE RÔDE**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Aux quatre coins de la ville de Nottingham, le combat se terminait peu à peu. L'irruption de Robin de Locksley pendant l'exécution publique de ses compagnons, qu'il avait fait avorter, avait déclenché une révolte amplifiée par les mots d'Azeem exhortant les habitants à l'aider à se débarrasser de ce shérif qui les opprimait. La lutte s'était donc déclenchée dans tous les coins de la ville et les nobles qui avaient prêtés allégeance au shérif contre le roi Richard parti en croisade, se trouvèrent pris au piège dans le palais assiégés.

Trois d'entre eux tombèrent entre les mains des insurgés, très heureux de pouvoir mettre la main sur ces traitres à la couronne, mais le dernier, le quatrième n'était pas comme les autres conjurés. Il était plus déterminé, plus distant, plus fourbe aussi, presque l'égal du shérif. D'ailleurs, pendant toute la discussion avec ce dernier, il était resté en retrait, ne voulant pas que son identité soit dévoilée à trop de monde. Il savait que trahir le Roi pouvait être passible de mort et préférait donc ne pas se dévoiler avant d'être sûr que cela ne présentait plus de risque. Tout, même son accoutrement était fait pour mettre en avant sa volonté farouche de discrétion. Il portait notamment une cape à capuche qui dissimulait une partie de son visage et lorsqu'il comprit que tout était en train de déraper, il tenta la fuite par un passage dérobé. Si personne ne savait qu'il avait été là, le Roi ne le saurait jamais et il pourrait garder ses avantages, attendant son heure pour frapper de nouveau. Il se faufila donc dans un étroit escalier qui gagnait le bas des murailles, espérant que personne ne le suivrait.

...

Dans le chaos de la bataille, Will assomma un des gardes fidèles au shérif et redressa la tête juste au moment où une étrange silhouette drapée de noire se glissa dans un escalier pour se sauver de la ville assiégée. Le jeune homme fronça un sourcil. Il se souvenait de cette silhouette. C'était l'un des conjurés, un allié du shérif et il espérait pouvoir se sauver sans rendre compte de ses actes de trahison ? Oh non, le jeune homme refusait de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il tourna la tête pour alerter un compagnon, mais il était seul. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis, il allait s'occuper de lui sans aide. De toute manière, il était seul lui aussi et tous ces nobles n'étaient que des couards !

Il s'élança donc dans sa direction, le rattrapant au bas des marches où il le héla sur un ton ferme.

\- Eh là ! Ne bougez plus !

Surpris l'homme sursauta et tourna un regard noir au rebelle qui le menaçait de son épée.

\- Si tu me laisses disparaître, je te donnerais cette bourse hors-la-loi, tenta-t-il de négocier.

\- Tu crois que tu peux m'acheter avec une simple bourse ?

\- Allons ! Ne prends pas cet air choqué ! Ce sont des pièces d'or. Cela ferait de toi un homme riche.

\- Ces derniers jours j'ai appris que la richesse d'un homme ne se mesurait pas à la taille de sa bourse.

\- C'est très joli, mais pourtant cette bourse pourrait améliorer grandement ta vie de va-nu-pieds.

\- Elle me sied ma vie, surtout maintenant ! En revanche, tous les traitres à notre Roi doivent être jugés.

\- Tu as de la voix paysan, il n'y a donc rien que je puisse dire pour te convaincre de me laisser passer ?

\- Non ! Mon frère est sur le point de chasser le shérif, plus rien ne sera comme avant.

\- Ton frère ? Serais-tu un bâtard de Locksley ?

Will frémit de rage et bondit sur l'homme, prêt à lui trancher la gorge.

\- Je t'interdis de me traiter de la sorte ! Tu pensais pouvoir m'acheter et tu penses qu'être blessant pourra t'éviter la prison ? Eh bien tu te trompes ! Tu vas finir en prison, comme tous ceux qui ont comploté avec le shérif et contre notre Roi !

\- Tu m'amuses bâtard, répliqua le noble en repoussant Will.

\- Je te ferai perdre ce sourire, je…

Mais Will ne termina jamais sa phrase. Concentré sur le noble qui tentait de le défier, il n'avait pas entendu une autre personne se rapprocher d'eux. Le coup l'atteignit à la tempe. Un coup brutal qui lui arracha un léger cri avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, inconscient. L'homme qui venait de l'assommer s'attira un sourire de la part du noble. Les deux semblaient bien se connaître.

\- Tu arrives à point nommé.

\- J'ai eu du mal à vous retrouver dans toute cette cohue, répliqua le soldat en continuant sa sinistre besogne.

En effet, tout en parlant, il sortit sa lame, empoignant Will par les cheveux, prêt à l'égorger pour parachever son œuvre, mais le noble retint son geste au dernier moment.

\- Non !

L'homme redressa la tête.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un rebus de paysan !

\- Tu te trompes, il est bien plus que cela. C'est le frère de Locksley. L'avoir en vie peut nous servir.

\- Nous servir ?

\- Réfléchis un peu Edward, en évinçant le shérif, Locksley va prendre de l'importance dans l'entourage du Roi, il serait donc intéressant d'avoir des moyens de pression sur lui.

\- Alors, on l'emmène ?

\- Oui, on l'emmène. Ligote-le ! Je serai ravi de discuter avec lui en tête à tête de son agaçant frère.

Un léger sourire passa sur le visage du soldat qui rangea sa lame et empoigna le corps du jeune homme pour le balancer sur son épaule avant de finir de dévaler les escaliers. Le noble drapé de noir lui emboîta le pas et les deux hommes quittèrent la ville encore en pleine ébullition.

Aucun des deux n'aperçut Petit Loup qui les regarda s'enfuir sans faire un geste pour alerter des renforts. Will n'était qu'un traitre, peu importait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

OoooO

La plus folle des euphories régnait dans la ville. La mort du shérif, comme du prêtre cupide avait été accueillie par des mouvements de liesse et de joie. Tout le monde avait le cœur à la fête et Robin, galvanisé par sa victoire tout autant que par la joie d'avoir libéré Marianne participait à cette liesse. Il serrait des mains, riait, buvait des chopes de vins ou de bière avec ses hommes. Le moment était à la fête, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose sur laquelle il eut besoin de temps avant de mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait Frère Tuck, Jean, Fanny, Azeem qui boitait, mais il manquait quelqu'un… une personne qu'il avait envie de voir pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne découvrit pas de traces de la présence de Will. Dans les premiers moments, il s'était dit qu'il devait fêter la victoire un peu plus loin et qu'il allait bientôt le rejoindre, mais les minutes passaient et Will ne réapparaissait pas. Peu à peu, Robin sentit l'euphorie le quitter. Ce n'était pas normal. Il devrait être là, avec eux… Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Non ce n'était pas normal.

Délaissant ses amis sans dire un mot, Robin se mit à parcourir la ville le cœur battant. Pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal ? Ce n'était pas normal. Rien ne pouvait justifier cette boule au ventre qui était en train de lui donner la nausée. Rien à part… la peur de le perdre… Et il se maudit. Dans cette fichue euphorie, il ne s'était pas préoccupé de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il lui avait évité la hache du bourreau et après… après il n'avait pensé qu'à Marianne, prisonnière du shérif. Un shérif qu'il avait affronté et tué avant de se laisser porter par l'allégresse générale. Comment il avait-il pu l'oublier, ne plus penser à lui ou à ce qui avait pu lui arriver ? Et s'il était blessé ? Pire… Et s'il était mort ? Cette simple idée lui brisa le cœur en deux et Robin continua à parcourir la ville, hurlant à plein poumon.

\- Will !

Ses yeux se posaient sur les corps étendus sur le sol, des corps dans lesquels il ne voulait pas voir son frère, mais pourtant, il le cherchait.

\- Will ! Will !

Son cœur battait fort, de plus en plus fort pendant que son angoisse montait d'un cran.

\- Will !

Robin repéra Bouc et l'attrapa par un bras, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu as vu Will ?

\- Euh non, pas depuis un moment, mais pourquoi tu…

Bouc ne finit pas sa phrase, car Robin était déjà loin, cherchant à localiser son frère tout en luttant contre son désespoir de plus en plus fort.

\- Will !

Toujours dans la panique de ne pas le retrouver, il sursauta lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le bras. Hagard, il se retourna vers l'importun et se figea en découvrant l'air inquiet de Marianne.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne retrouve pas Will.

\- Will ? S'étonna Marianne qui se souvenait des échanges houleux entre les deux hommes au camp des rebelles. Mais pourquoi son absence te met dans cet état ?

Robin frémit de colère devant le ton qu'elle venait d'employer avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- C'est mon petit frère.


	2. Quand l'ombre chap 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films.**

**La victoire est là, le sherif est mort, la ville libérée, mais bientôt Robin se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas et que quelqu'un semble avoir disparu. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite en combinant les ****vœux**** de PetiteDaisy et de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Pour Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs... Un truc bien drama (où ils se disputent, par exemple, ou alors où "on" essaie de les séparer) pour finir avec du fluff, parce que c'est la vie, le fluff. Mais il faut que ça se passe une fois qu'ils ont appris (enfin, que Robin a appris, plutôt) qu'ils sont frères, j'y tiens." et Dina voulait lire "une fiction bien triste ou Robin et Will finissent séparé. A cause des autres voleurs, du shérif, comme vous voulez, tant que les deux finissent par se retrouver."**

**Comme il y avait des points communs, j'ai choisi d'écrire cette fic pour vous deux en espérant avoir respecté vos critères ;). Elle compte 6 chapitres ;) **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise et !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUAND L'OMBRE RÔDE**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

La révélation de Robin sembla frapper Marianne qui se figea de surprise, se répétant mentalement la phrase plusieurs fois avant de demander avec un air toujours aussi interloqué.

\- Ton frère ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'histoire de cette paysanne qui avait consolé mon père à la mort de ma mère.

\- Oui, mais…

\- C'est son fils… Will est mon petit frère.

\- Mais toute cette haine qu'il affichait pour toi, je…

\- C'était le reflet de ses douleurs d'enfants. J'ai fait chasser sa mère, je l'ai chassé lui aussi. Sa vie a été un enfer à cause de moi, mais plus maintenant… J'ai juré de le protéger Marianne, d'agir en grand frère, d'être toujours à ses côtés, mais je ne sais plus où il est…

Sa voix était triste, brisée et la jeune femme remarqua que ses mains tremblaient un peu. Marianne fit un pas pour les prendre dans les siennes tout en murmurant avec douceur.

\- Il n'est sans doute pas très loin, je vais t'aider à le chercher, nous allons le retrouver.

Robin hocha doucement la tête tout en s'accrochant à ses mains. Il avait besoin de cette espoir un peu fou, même si son cœur lui hurlait que c'était trop tard, qu'il s'était passé une chose horrible et qu'il ne le retrouverait plus.

\- Tu es avec moi ?

La question de Marianne le fit sursauter et il posa un regard hébété sur la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Viens, nous devons nous remettre à chercher.

Il hocha la tête, la suivant comme un automate dans la ville de plus en plus en liesse. Quel paradoxe entre la joie de tous ces gens et la douleur qui le vrillait de l'intérieur chaque minute un peu plus.

...

Marianne ne fut pas la seule à participer aux recherches. Une fois qu'il eut pris le temps de panser sa cuisse, Azeem se joignit à eux tout comme Fanny, Petit Jean et Bouc. Tous savaient ce que représenterait la perte de Will pour Robin, tous avaient vu les mots échangés entre eux, l'étreinte timide, mais douce et le soin avec lequel il s'était occupé de son jeune frère blessé et épuisé. Il avait fallu juste quelques mots pour que Robin laisse s'exprimer son côté protecteur, enserrant son cadet dans ses bras sans vouloir s'en séparer. Will avait bien légèrement riposté pour la forme, mais il avait bien été content de pouvoir se blottir au creux de ses bras, s'endormant d'épuisement pelotonné contre sa poitrine. Comme quoi, il suffisait juste de quelques mots pour que tout prenne un sens et que des liens se forment. Alors, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur ami seul face à sa détresse. Ils devaient l'aider, mais plus les heures s'égrainaient et plus Robin sentait la boule au creux de son estomac devenir douloureuse. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était ni dans les blessés, ni dans les morts… Il avait juste disparu.

Robin contourna un mur pour se faufiler dans un passage, un passage vide comme tout le reste et il sentit ses jambes céder sous lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Il nageait en plein cauchemar.

Une main l'agrippa pour lui éviter la chute.

\- Doucement Chrétien.

\- Azeem, murmura Robin en découvrant le visage de son ami.

\- Tu es épuisé Chrétien. Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Non, je dois le trouver.

\- Robin, dit Azeem en l'agrippant par les épaules pour capter fermement son attention. Ce que tu fais ne parvient qu'à te rendre malade et inquiet. Il n'est pas là.

\- Non ! S'exclama Robin en tentant de se dégager. Je dois le retrouver ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je lui ai promis Azeem.

\- Tu ne l'abandonnes pas, mais nous devons nous poser pour réfléchir.

Robin frémit, redressant la tête en direction de son ami.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'il n'est plus à Nottingham, où est-il ? Où est mon frère Azeem ?

OooO

La carriole tressautait sur la route caillouteuse. Une douleur lancinante remonta le long de ses tempes, lui arrachant un grognement pendant que Will fit un effort surhumain pour entrouvrir les yeux. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Il avait mal, tellement mal mais cela ne se limitait pas à sa tête. Un pic de douleur irradiait de ses épaules et de ses poignets. Des poignets solidement ligotés dans son dos qui expliquaient sa douleur. Il sentit aussi des liens, tout aussi serrés autour de ses chevilles. Apparemment, on ne voulait pas qu'il bouge. Presque malgré lui, il laissa échapper une légère plainte de douleur tout en prenant doucement conscience de son environnement.

Il avait été jeté sur le sol de cette carriole. Une carriole qui avançait vite s'il en jugeait par la cadence des pas des chevaux, mais pourquoi ? Ça, il avait plutôt du mal à s'en souvenir… Mais ses idées se mirent un peu plus en place lorsqu'il entendit un rire retentir à ses oreilles.

\- Notre passager à l'air de se réveiller.

Will grogna pendant que des images s'imprimèrent dans son esprit. Cette voix, c'était celle de l'homme qu'il avait tenté d'arrêter. Cet allié du shérif, ce conjuré qui avait tenté de l'acheter, mais qu'il avait repoussé. Il se souvint d'un léger bruit dans son dos et d'un coup brutal. Cependant, il ne s'expliquait pas la suite. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ignoré ou tué ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait prisonnier ? Où pouvait-il bien l'emmener ? Et pourquoi ?

L'homme ricana une nouvelle fois.

\- J'espère que tu te trouves bien installé ?

Will cligna des yeux. Il était étendu sur le parquet aux pieds de cet homme et d'un soldat qui semblait être avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda le jeune voleur d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnut à peine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Eh bien, je rentre chez moi !

\- Mon frère va vous traquer, murmura Will en espérant que ce serait vrai, que ce dernier ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il allait le chercher pour le sortir de là, pour le ramener.

Encore étourdi et dans la douleur, Will aurait tout donné pour se retrouver dans les bras de Robin à ce moment précis. Son ravisseur répondit par un ricanement sinistre qui le glaça.

\- Mais j'espère bien qu'il tentera de me retrouver, comme ça, je pourrais le tuer de mes mains grâce à tes précieuses révélations.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien, siffla Will, comprenant la raison de sa capture.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! Lui répliqua son ravisseur avant de faire un geste en direction de son acolyte.

Un acolyte qui sourit et qui, d'un coup de talon à la tempe assomma de nouveau brutalement le jeune homme ligoté. Le noble lui répondit par un grand sourire satisfait.

\- Bien, demain nous en saurons déjà plus.

OoooO

En proie à un abattement qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir ressentir, Robin se laissa tomber assis sur une caisse. Il se pencha en avant et laissa glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se tenir la tête à deux mains. Ce n'était pas possible ! Tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu !

\- Robin, tenta Jean en se rapprochant de son ami.

Ce dernier redressa la tête pour lui adresser un regard hagard.

\- Tu as quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien du tout.

\- Mais enfin, je ne comprends. Personne ne disparaît sans laisser de traces. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était au moment de la catapulte.

\- Je sais, dit Jean. Mais il n'est plus en ville Robin.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il avait ses raisons. Peut-être qu'il nous a tous menti et qu'il travaillait vraiment pour le shérif. Dans ce cas, on comprendrait facilement pourquoi il a jugé bon de disparaître avant que nous le comprenions.

\- Non, ça je refuse de le croire !

\- Mais pourquoi il disparaîtrait sinon ? S'il était blessé, nous l'aurions déjà retrouvé !

\- Il doit bien y avoir une vraie explication, dit Azeem, refusant d'accepter lui aussi cette réponse trop logique.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité dans la mienne ? Demanda Jean. Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je l'avance. Je sais qu'elle fait mal, mais elle lui correspondrait bien. Sa colère, ce venin qu'il déverse sur tout le monde depuis des années. Je ne pense pas que…

\- Tais-toi ! Le coupa Fanny qui venait de se rendre compte que Robin tout en se tenant la tête à deux mains, venait de se mettre à pleurer, incapable d'autres choses face à cette cruelle hypothèse.

\- Fanny…

\- Non, le coupa de nouveau son épouse. Cet enfant n'est pas le monstre sans cœur que tu veux décrire. Il a toujours été le contraire le pauvre. Sa colère lui a permis de résister au froid, à la misère et à la maladie, mais au fond de lui, il ne veut plus de tout ça. Il est épuisé. Jamais il n'aurait abandonné le frère qu'il vient de retrouver. N'as-tu donc pas vu comment il s'est blotti dans ses bras ? Combien il a baissé sa garde ?

\- Mais…

\- Non ! Il s'est écroulé dans les bras de Robin totalement à bout de forces et Robin lui a donné cet amour et cette attention dont il avait tellement besoin. Il n'aurait pas abandonné tout cela.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver alors ? Demanda Robin qui pleurait toujours.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Petit Loup se rapprocha l'air renfermé et la tête basse. Il avait écouté la conversation de loin, comprenant qu'il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs aujourd'hui, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait aider à en réparer une, juste une.

\- Robin.

Ce dernier redressa la tête en direction du petit garçon.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui est arrivé à Will…


	3. Quand l'ombre chap 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films.**

**La victoire est là, le sherif est mort, la ville libérée, mais bientôt Robin se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas et que quelqu'un semble avoir disparu. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite en combinant les ****vœux**** de PetiteDaisy et de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Pour Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs... Un truc bien drama (où ils se disputent, par exemple, ou alors où "on" essaie de les séparer) pour finir avec du fluff, parce que c'est la vie, le fluff. Mais il faut que ça se passe une fois qu'ils ont appris (enfin, que Robin a appris, plutôt) qu'ils sont frères, j'y tiens." et Dina voulait lire "une fiction bien triste ou Robin et Will finissent séparé. A cause des autres voleurs, du shérif, comme vous voulez, tant que les deux finissent par se retrouver."**

**Comme il y avait des points communs, j'ai choisi d'écrire cette fic pour vous deux en espérant avoir respecté vos critères ;). Elle compte 6 chapitres ;) **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise et !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUAND L'OMBRE RÔDE**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Sans ménagement, Will fut arraché du carrosse par les mains brutales d'Edward, le sbire de ce noble dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. A force de prendre des coups, une violente douleur ne quittait pas ses tempes et le jeune homme se disait que ce n'était sans doute que le début de ses tourments. Il y avait du sadisme et de la folie chez cet homme, dans sa manière de le regarder et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Will avait perdu sa mère quand il avait huit ans. Il avait survécu seul pendant dix ans et son instinct de survie lui disait que cet homme risquait de rendre son avenir pénible. Il aurait aimé fuir, s'extraire à sa domination, mais il ne pouvait que subir et, sans qu'il s'en rende compte tout de suite, une pensée traversa son esprit.

\- _Robin, viens me sauver…_

C'était idiot. Il avait très bien survécu sans lui pendant dix ans, alors pourquoi le supplier mentalement de cette manière. Il allait devoir s'en sortir seul, comme toujours.

Les mains du sbire l'agrippèrent une nouvelle fois pour lui enfoncer un sac en toile de jute sur la tête. Will se débattit, prit d'une terreur qu'il ne put contrôler, mais il encaissa un coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle. Maintenant dans le noir, il fut remis sur ses pieds et secoué quand il tituba, manquant de peu de s'écrouler.

Il devait tenir. Ne pas montrer à ces hommes combien il se sentait faible et terrifié de se retrouver dans cette situation. Robin allait bien finir par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là. Il allait se lancer à sa recherche et le retrouver, à moins que… à moins qu'il pense qu'il était parti de lui-même… Cette simple pensée lui fit plus de mal que les mauvais traitements de ses ravisseurs. Son frère comprendrait-il qu'il n'était pas parti de lui-même ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher lui-même la réponse à cette question puisqu'on le poussa dans un escalier. Un escalier dont il rata la première marche et dans lequel il s'écroula. La pierre était dure, taillé à angles droits et elle meurtrit violemment ses chairs, ses bras, sa poitrine… Sur la dernière marche, l'angle le frappa à droite de la tête, lui arrachant un cri de douleur pendant qu'il sentait un liquide chaud couler de la racine de ses cheveux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Il entendit le noble rabrouer son sbire.

\- Il ne faut pas le tuer tout de suite ! Nous avons besoin de lui avant !

Will frémit. Ne pas le tuer tout de suite, mais finir par le faire, c'était ça leur plan. Il avait déjà tellement mal. Des pas se rapprochèrent et on l'arracha du sol. Une lourde porte fut ouverte avant qu'une main ne lui arrache le sac de jute, le laissant voir son environnement.

La pièce dans laquelle on s'apprêtait à le jeter ressemblait aux geôles du shérif : des fouets, des chaines, des tables pour ligoter les prisonniers avant de les torturer. Voilà ce qu'ils lui réservaient. Will frissonna malgré lui, mais serra les dents. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient réellement, mais il ne leur dirait rien. Il ne céderait pas.

\- Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre ? Lui demanda le noble en le cramponnant par les cheveux.

\- Que vous êtes aussi fou que le shérif ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de tout ça.

\- Tu m'amuses, mais je vais te faire perdre ce sourire !

Le noble fit un signe de tête son sbire qui poussa Will dans la pièce. Ce dernier se débattit, mais il avait encore mal à la tête et les douleurs liées à sa chute l'handicapaient aussi. Comme il détestait avoir l'impression que chaque inspiration était une lutte. Pourtant, il continua de se débattre, refusant d'abdiquer devant ces monstres.

\- Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi !

Mais ce fut peine perdue. Le sbire détacha ses mains juste quelques seconde, le temps de glisser ses poignets dans des fers. Des fers qui se refermèrent en faisant un bruit métallique mat et en les lui pressant fermement. Will frémit. Il était piégé. Même tous ses talents de voleur ne pourraient pas l'aider à se libérer. Le sbire lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui finit de cristalliser sa peur.

\- Tu commences à comprendre, le railla-t-il.

Puis, il tira sur le mécanisme, hissant le jeune homme, lui laissant à peine effleurer le sol du bout des pieds. La douleur dans ses épaules revint assez vite. Ce n'était pas une bonne position pour son corps déjà longuement malmené et il avait toujours aussi mal à la tête. Il sentait même le sang suinter de sa coupure au cuir chevelu et ruisselait sur sa joue droite. Affaibli et dans la douleur, il ne put réprimer un sursaut lorsque le sbire déchira brutalement sa chemise. A la vue des pansements appliqués par Robin et Azeem avant la bataille, les deux hommes sourirent. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Will. C'était un sourire sadique ressemblant à celui du Shérif, un sourire qui annonçait que le pire était à venir.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te pose des questions un peu appuyées. J'espère pour toi que tu vas répondre vite pour t'éviter de plus grandes douleurs.

\- Non ! Répondit Will avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable.

\- Oh ! Ne dis pas ça, répondit l'homme en attrapant un long fouet en cuir tressé.

Will lutta contre la peur qui lui nouait le ventre. Il savait qu'il pouvait être plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait bien résisté à la séance de torture du shérif, mais il y avait une grande différence avec ce qui l'attendait parce que le shérif le voulait en vie, mais cet homme-là, semblait dévoré par la folie. Il avait des questions, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses réponses lui importent réellement. Il était fou. Dans un geste désespéré, il tira sur ses fers, qui bien évidement, lui résistèrent. L'homme sourit et se rapprocha.

\- Ne panique pas tout de suite.

\- Je ne panique pas.

\- Bien sûr… Cela ne se voit pas du tout, mais tu sais ce n'est pas si compliqué, il suffit de répondre sagement.

L'homme tendit la main et effleura la joue de Will avant de poser sa main sur son cou et de le serrer comme pour l'étrangler. Le jeune homme frémit pendant que l'homme lui murmura sans se départir de son regard fou.

\- Tout d'abord, pour savoir qui je dois affronter, je veux la liste complète de tous les compagnons d'armes de ton frère.

\- Jamais, lui répliqua Will en sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer, mais peut importait, il ne trahirait pas Robin, même s'il devait le payer de sa vie…

Elle avait si peu d'importance sa vie de toute manière. Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux, clôturant la conversation. Le noble émit un ricanement et recula d'un pas. Le fouet claqua, arrachant un cri à son prisonnier qui se cabra sous la douleur pendant que ses pensées étaient tournées vers son frère, un frère qu'il ne trahirait pas, mais qu'il appela mentalement à l'aide.

OooooO

L'emportement avec laquelle Robin ouvrit la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il avait enfermé les nobles conjurés avant de les remettre aux hommes du roi, fit sursauter les prisonniers tout autant qu'Azeem qui tendit la main pour le retenir par un bras.

\- Surtout ne fait rien d'idiot Chrétien.

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Nous le voulons tous, mais ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter par la suite, pense avec ta tête.

Robin hocha la tête. Son cœur lui hurlait de leur sauter à la gorge pour obtenir sa réponse, mais sa tête lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, s'il voulait avoir une chance de retrouver son frère en vie… C'était ça son but, le seul qui comptait, là maintenant, c'était de comprendre qui l'avait enlevé pour le retrouver et le ramener… pour le serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher, plus jamais.

Il pressa donc le pas, gardant un regard sombre quand il empoigna l'un des nobles au collet.

\- Je veux savoir le nom de celui qui était avec vous et qui ait parvenu à s'échapper.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, nous sommes tous là.

\- Je sais bien que non.

\- Mais si, je vous le garantis.

Robin frémit de rage devant un tel mensonge. Sa main glissa à sa taille et il empoigna un poignard, pas n'importe lequel d'ailleurs. C'était le poignard de Will qu'il avait retrouvé près de la catapulte qu'il avait utilisé pour passer par-dessus la muraille.

\- Je ne vais pas supporter vos mensonges bien longtemps.

\- Chrétien, tentant de le retenir Azeem. Pense à Will.

\- C'est bien ce que je fais, siffla Robin en appuyant la lame sur la gorge du noble. Soit vous me dites qui est le 4ème, soit je vous égorge, là, tout de suite !

\- Ne fais pas ça, le Roi pourrait te condamner pour ça.

\- Eh bien qu'il me condamne, répliqua Robin à son ami. Si je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, Will est condamné alors ça n'aura plus d'importance tout ça ! Parle !

Il y avait de la colère et de la rage dans Robin, presque de la folie et ça, le noble le comprit, comme il comprit que de ne pas répondre pourrait lui être fatal alors, il se mit à hurler.

\- Lancaster ! C'était Lord Lancaster !


	4. Quand l'ombre chap 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films.**

**La victoire est là, le sherif est mort, la ville libérée, mais bientôt Robin se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas et que quelqu'un semble avoir disparu. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite en combinant les ****vœux**** de PetiteDaisy et de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Pour Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs... Un truc bien drama (où ils se disputent, par exemple, ou alors où "on" essaie de les séparer) pour finir avec du fluff, parce que c'est la vie, le fluff. Mais il faut que ça se passe une fois qu'ils ont appris (enfin, que Robin a appris, plutôt) qu'ils sont frères, j'y tiens." et Dina voulait lire "une fiction bien triste ou Robin et Will finissent séparé. A cause des autres voleurs, du shérif, comme vous voulez, tant que les deux finissent par se retrouver."**

**Comme il y avait des points communs, j'ai choisi d'écrire cette fic pour vous deux en espérant avoir respecté vos critères ;). Elle compte 6 chapitres ;) **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise et !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUAND L'OMBRE RÔDE**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Lancaster… Un nom qui lui parlait et qui l'ulcérait en même temps. Cet homme était l'un des bras droit du Roi Richard. Il avait combattu à leur côté pendant un temps, là-bas, en Terre Sainte avant d'évoquer un problème personnel sur ses terres et de faire demi-tour. Un problème personnel ? Il voulait juste retourner l'entourage du Roi Richard pour se donner un rôle de premier plan et il avait son frère. Ce couard comploteur, il avait son frère et cela était sans doute le pire parce qu'il connaissait la réputation de cet homme. Une réputation de sadique qui n'avait rien à envier à celle du shérif de Nottingham.

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

Tout à sa rage, il manqua de trancher la gorge de l'homme, mais Azeem intervint juste à temps, lui faisant baisser le bras.

\- Arrête ! Il t'a répondu.

\- Non ! Hurla Robin.

\- Si, bien sûr que si. C'est Lancaster, hurla l'homme en reculant au fond de la pièce.

\- Non !

\- Chrétien !

Azeem empoigna son ami et le secoua pour tenter de lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

\- Il ne te ment pas Chrétien.

Robin posa sur lui un air hagard avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Mais… sa réputation…

\- Sa réputation ?

\- Meurtre… Torture, répondit du bout des lèvres le jeune noble en tremblant rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir en ce moment même. C'est un monstre, Azeem et il a mon petit frère.

\- On va le ramener, répondit le Maure en comprenant la terreur visible dans les yeux de son ami.

\- Mais pourquoi il l'a emmené ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de lui faire ?

\- Ne pense pas à ça, pense juste que nous allons le sauver.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, Azeem, murmura Robin au bord des larmes. Quand j'ai vu la lame du bourreau être sur le point de le décapiter, mon cœur a cessé de battre. C'est mon petit frère. Je veux qu'on me donne le temps de le connaître. Je veux prendre soin de lui. Je… Je veux qu'il entende que je l'aime.

\- Il l'entendra, dit Azeem en pressant l'épaule de son ami, parce qu'on va le ramener. Ne désespère pas maintenant alors que tu as eu tant de raison de le faire avant et que tu l'as refusé.

OoooO

Le claquement résonna dans l'air pendant que la lanière de cuir tressé déchira ses chairs en lui arrachant une légère plainte, à peine plus qu'un murmure… La tête de Will lui tournait et la douleur qui irradiait de son dos ou de son torse était sur le point de le terrasser. Les voix étaient lointaines. Son corps s'engourdissait. Il savait… Il savait qu'il allait perdre connaissance et il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il allait mourir. Il regretterait que ce ne soit pas dans les bras de son frère, mais au moins, il l'aurait protégé jusqu'au bout… jusqu'au dernier monceau de ses forces… jusqu'au bout. La voix de Lancaster retentit dans la pièce. Une voix tremblotante qui marquait son énervement de plus en plus grand.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience du ridicule de la chose ! Je te demande le nom de tes compagnons et toutes les petites histoires qui pourraient me permettre de faire chanter ton frère, mais toi tu t'obstines à ne rien dire ! Tu es si pathétique ! Comme si l'héritier de Locksley allait s'embarrasser de son bâtard de demi-frère ? Tu penses donc réellement qu'il est prêt à te laisser la moitié de son héritage ! Tu n'es rien ! Qu'un misérable bouseux, un caillou dans sa chaussure ! Tout ce que tu endures l'indiffère totalement ! Tu n'es rien !

\- C'est mon frère, murmura Will en toussotant du sang.

\- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Il est ton frère dans tes rêves, maintenant qu'il va épouser Marianne et se rapprocher du trône, tu crois vraiment qu'il va te garder à ses côtés ?

Will frémit… Un frémissement qui trahissait autant sa douleur physique que toutes les questions qu'il se posait lui-même. Parce que bien évidement qu'il s'était posé la même question, mais de voir cet homme lui jeter ses propres doutes avec tant de violence au visage était pire, car elle entraînait d'autres questions en cascade. Est-ce que Robin s'était rendu compte de sa disparition ? Est-ce qu'il le cherchait ou avait-il décidé de l'ignorer ? Des questions qui lui faisaient plus mal encore que la lanière du fouet déchirant sa chair.

\- Tu commences à comprendre ? Demanda Lancaster. Il t'a abandonné ! Alors réponds-moi et je te laisserai mourir dignement.

Will fixa son bourreau. Mourir pour mourir, il préférait encore nettement mourir avec ses convictions.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire…

\- Tu vas le regretter !

Et le fouet claqua une nouvelle fois, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et une prière muette.

\- _Pitié Robin, ne m'abandonne pas…_

OoooO

Alors que la douleur de Will était à deux doigts de le faire plonger dans l'inconscience, le jeune homme ne savait pas à quel point ses suppliques avaient été entendues.

Bien évidemment que Robin n'était pas prêt à le laisser tomber. Bien évidemment qu'il s'inquiétait, qu'il voulait le retrouver et le ramener !

Dès qu'il avait connu l'identité de l'homme qui l'avait emmené, il avait demandé l'aide de volontaires pour marcher sur le château de Lancaster. Ses proches compagnons, comme des soldats qui avaient fini par se retourner contre le shérif avaient accepté de se joindre à lui.

Le domaine de Lancaster était à deux jours de route de Nottingham. Deux jours d'avance qu'il avait sur eux lorsque la troupe se mit en marche, rejointe à mi-chemin par des émissaires de la couronne, prévenus de la traîtrise de Lancaster et des autres conjurés.

Ces envoyés portant des parchemins officiels avaient pour ordre de mettre aux arrêts le traître comme ces trois autres acolytes qui étaient déjà en prison. Robin accueillit cette nouvelle avec une certaine joie. Tout noble qu'il était, Lancaster ne pourrait pas ne pas ouvrir sa porte à des émissaires du Roi. Il devrait se soumettre. Il espérait juste que pendant ce temps son frère tiendrait bon.

Au fil du chemin sa plus grande peur n'était plus de ne pas pouvoir pénétrer chez Lancaster, mais bien d'arriver trop tard pour le sauver. Cette crainte le hantait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait, le forçant presque à refuser de s'arrêter, mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas chevaucher sans pause pendant des heures et des heures. Les hommes avaient donc dressé un camp pour dormir quelques heures. Robin avait été à deux doigts de continuer seul, mais Azeem avait trouvé les mots pour le retenir, même si ce dernier était toujours aussi inquiet pour la survie de son frère, prisonnier d'un monstre encore plus sadique que le shérif.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et les troupes se reposaient autour du feu. Robin s'était écarté du reste du groupe, refusant de laisser voir comment il était rongé par son inquiétude. Le craquement d'une branche attira néanmoins son attention. Il redressa la tête, découvrant la grande silhouette de Jean qui se rapprocha en lui tendant une écuelle.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais manger un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Je me doute. Mais…

\- Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter.

\- Robin, ce n'est pas une solution.

\- Je m'en moque, nous perdons du temps.

\- Robin, je…

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas Jean. Ce… Ce monstre ne l'a pas emmené sans raison. J'ai l'impression qu'il souffre, qu'il m'appelle au secours et moi je suis assis là, inutile, à attendre le lever du soleil sans être sûr que lui le verra se lever.

\- Je comprends. Quand le shérif avait capturé Petit Loup, j'étais tellement effrayé.

Robin hocha la tête, frémissant avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Et si je n'arrive là-bas que pour trouver son corps ? J'avais juré de le protéger.

\- Non, dit Jean. Ça n'arrivera pas. Il est costaud tu sais. D'autres mômes qui auraient vécu ce qu'il a vécu seraient déjà morts. Il est solide et il sait que tu viens. Garde espoir.

Robin hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Et je suis désolé, ajouta Jean. L'imaginer te trahir était idiot. Tu es tout ce qu'il attendait depuis des années. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait ni t'abandonner, ni te trahir.

\- Et si c'est moi qui le trahis en n'arrivant pas à temps.

\- Arrête. Tu te fais du mal pour rien… Mange !

Jean lui tendit de nouveau l'écuelle et Robin lui prit des mains. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de manger, mais il avait raison. Son frère comptait sur lui, il avait besoin d'être au maximum de ses capacités. Alors, il décida de manger un peu, ce n'était pas un acte aussi inutile que les autres.


	5. Quand l'ombre chap 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films.**

**La victoire est là, le sherif est mort, la ville libérée, mais bientôt Robin se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas et que quelqu'un semble avoir disparu. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite en combinant les ****vœux**** de PetiteDaisy et de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Pour Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs... Un truc bien drama (où ils se disputent, par exemple, ou alors où "on" essaie de les séparer) pour finir avec du fluff, parce que c'est la vie, le fluff. Mais il faut que ça se passe une fois qu'ils ont appris (enfin, que Robin a appris, plutôt) qu'ils sont frères, j'y tiens." et Dina voulait lire "une fiction bien triste ou Robin et Will finissent séparé. A cause des autres voleurs, du shérif, comme vous voulez, tant que les deux finissent par se retrouver."**

**Comme il y avait des points communs, j'ai choisi d'écrire cette fic pour vous deux en espérant avoir respecté vos critères ;). Elle compte 6 chapitres ;) **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise et !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUAND L'OMBRE RÔDE**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

La tête lui tournait. Son dos le brûlait et Will sentait bien qu'il était à bout de forces. Les coups s'étaient arrêtés pour le moment. Son bourreau était un sadique, mais il avait besoin de le garder en vie pour obtenir les informations qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui donner. Alors, il l'avait laissé là, pendu par les poignets à cette chaîne qui entaillait ses chairs en engourdissant ses mains. Sa chemise en lambeaux s'imbibait de son sang qui ruisselait sur son corps supplicié. Le jeune homme se sentait épuisé. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et n'avait aucune idée depuis quand il se trouvait entre les mains de ce type. Plusieurs jours sans doute et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence… Comme il avait été idiot de penser que Robin le considérerait vraiment comme son frère s'il lui avouait tout. Il avait été sous le choc au moment de cette révélation, mais au final, il n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Alors pourquoi continuer de lutter ? Sa mort passerait inaperçue et il était si épuisé… Une quinte de toux le prit par surprise et tout son corps se mit à trembler pendant qu'il crachotait du sang. Comme il était épuisé… La tête lui tournait encore plus maintenant alors, il ferma les yeux. Il était sans doute temps de se laisser aller, de mettre un point à tout ça. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à attendre de toute manière et peut-être que la douleur disparaîtrait.

OoooO

Robin ne put nier qu'en arrivant à proximité du château de Lancaster son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tellement il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Azeem comprit son trouble et fit glisser son cheval à ses côtés pour lui murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Ne pense pas au pire Chrétien.

Robin lui adressa un regard un peu perdu et tenta de se dire que son ami avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas désespérer avant d'avoir tenté quelque chose. Alors, il tenta de se recomposer un air détaché pour ne pas montrer son angoisse devant ce monstre qu'il allait affronter.

...

Quand il mit pied à terre devant la porte de la basse-cour, Robin laissa les envoyés de la couronne se faire connaître pour qu'on leur ouvre les portes. Presque une semaine avait passé depuis le jour de la victoire contre le shérif. C'était long et il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait peur. Envisagé de perdre Will était un réel déchirement. Un cauchemar contre lequel il priait tous les jours. Bientôt, il serait fixé et la peur faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Les envoyés du Roi se firent ouvrir les portes et la troupe pénétra dans le château.

Les gens se mirent à discuter entre eux et Lancaster lui-même comprit que quelque chose était en train de se passer. En passant une tête par la fenêtre, il ne put retenir une exclamation de rage en découvrant Locksley, là, chez lui. Énervé, il se tourna vers Edward qui était en train de lui faire son rapport et lança.

\- Il ne faut pas que nous restions là ! Vite !

Aussitôt, les deux hommes dévalèrent les marches du corps de logis pour gagner un passage secondaire qui les emmènerait jusqu'à une poterne dissimulée dans le rempart nord. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Lancaster rabattit sa longue cape à capuche noir sur les yeux et son fidèle assassin le suivit en silence. Sans éveiller de soupçons, ils se faufilèrent entre les gens et gagnèrent rapidement la poterne. Edward déverrouilla la porte et Lancaster la traversa d'un bon pas, heureux de pouvoir échapper à son ennemi, mais il s'immobilisa lorsqu'une grande lame courbe se dressa face à lui, prête à le décapiter.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà ? Demanda Azeem.

Edward voulut venir en aide à son seigneur, mais il encaissa un violent coup de poing avant que Jean ne l'empoigne par le col pour le redresser.

\- Ne tente pas de gestes stupides ! Lui lança Jean.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être nous arranger, dit Lancaster toujours prêt à négocier sa liberté.

\- Bien sûr, lui répliqua Azeem. Fais demi-tour de ton propre chef et cela m'évitera d'avoir à t'assommer pour te mener aux envoyés du Roi !

...

Sans ménagement, Azeem et Jean firent asseoir Lancaster et Edward devant Robin qui les observait d'un air froid.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui peut justifier que vous entriez chez moi de la sorte ! S'exclama Lancaster décidant de jouer sur une indignation qu'il pensait bien légitime.

\- Vous être accusé de trahison envers le Roi ! S'exclama l'un des envoyés en déroulant un parchemin.

\- Moi ! S'offusqua Lancaster. C'est de la folie ! Je n'ai jamais trahi notre Majesté !

\- Vous vous êtes alliés avec le shérif de Nottingham contre le Roi Richard, c'est un fait avéré. Vos complices vous ont désigné.

\- Mes complices ! Mais je n'ai aucun complice ! Ces gens vous racontent n'importe quoi !

\- Et vous avez commis un enlèvement ! Lui rétorqua Robin.

\- Un enlèvement ? Demanda Lancaster avec un sourire en coin qui le fit frémir.

\- Oui, sur la personne de mon frère.

\- Votre frère, vraiment ? Un bâtard de paysans attardé sans doute ?

Robin frémit et bondit de rage, mais Azeem le retint.

\- Non ! Cela ne nous aidera pas.

\- Où est-il ? Hurla Robin.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lancaster avant de sourire et de répondre sans quitter Robin des yeux. Mort sans doute, c'est ce qui arrive quand on est abandonné.

Azeem sentit Robin se mettre à trembler et s'agrippa à son ami pour le retenir pendant qu'il hurlait.

\- Non ! Assassin ! Non ! Où est-il ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Robin se serait effondré si son ami ne l'avait pas retenu. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu alors qu'il venait de le retrouver.

\- Où est-il ?

Mais Lancaster garda le silence. En revanche, ce fut Azeem qui prit la parole, lui murmurant avec douceur.

\- Ce château possède des prisons, nous allons le retrouver Chrétien, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit.

Robin hocha la tête et se laissa guider par son ami pendant que Lancaster se mit à hurler.

\- Je ne mens pas ! C'est un corps qui t'attends !

Robin faillit faire demi-tour pour lui sauter à la gorge, mais Azeem le retient une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne le laisse pas prendre l'ascendant sur toi. Viens !

...

Robin se sentait malade pendant qu'il suivait Azeem dans l'escalier qui menait aux prisons de Lancaster. Il se rappelait chaque histoire qui avait fait de sa réputation celle d'un monstre et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Will seul, apeuré et traîné dans ses mêmes marches.

Son cœur voulait croire à un espoir, mais sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter que Lancaster avait été bien trop heureux de lui annoncer sa mort. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait vraiment échoué et que cet odieux personnage ait raison ? Est-ce que c'était un corps qu'il était sur le point de trouver ?

Robin tenta de chasser cette horrible pensée de son esprit et de maîtriser le tremblement de ses jambes. La salle qui desservait les cachots était sinistre et sombre, comme si ce château portait en lui les stigmates des horreurs qui avaient été commises en son sein. Un frisson, puis un vertige s'en prirent à Robin qui se rattrapa après un râtelier pendant qu'Azeem commençait à faire le tour des cachots. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer, pour son petit frère, il se devait de rester fort.

\- Chrétien !

Robin redressa la tête, observant son ami en train de fouiller dans les clés pour trouver celle d'une cellule.

\- Dépêche-toi !

Se dépêcher ? Il l'avait trouvé ? Subitement, Robin retrouva l'usage de ses jambes. Il se redressa et courut rejoindre son ami au moment où il ouvrait la porte. Les gonds grincèrent en révélant une chambre de torture et là, pendu à des chaînes, ballotant dans le vide.

\- Will !

Le cri de Robin fut un cri de désespoir. C'était bien son frère, son petit frère qui était là, pendu par les poignets et le corps recouvert de sang.

\- Will !

Ses hurlements de désespoir ne le firent pas plus réagir. Il était inerte et sa peau d'une blancheur alarmante sous les longues traînées rouges. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar ! Robin se précipita vers lui et s'immobilisa devant son corps. Du sang avait coulé de sa tête, baignant son visage. Son torse et sa poitrine portaient de longues et cruelles marques de coups de fouet et il ne bougeait plus. Il était inerte, trop inerte.

Robin sentit les larmes se mettre à couler pendant qu'il avança les mains pour prendre le visage de son frère. Son pouce balaya une traînée de sang sur sa joue pendant qu'il l'appela avec douceur.

\- Will ? Ce n'est pas possible Will… Je suis là. Je t'en prie… Je suis là Will. Je suis là…


	6. Quand l'ombre chap 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films.**

**La victoire est là, le sherif est mort, la ville libérée, mais bientôt Robin se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas et que quelqu'un semble avoir disparu. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite en combinant les ****vœux**** de PetiteDaisy et de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Pour Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs... Un truc bien drama (où ils se disputent, par exemple, ou alors où "on" essaie de les séparer) pour finir avec du fluff, parce que c'est la vie, le fluff. Mais il faut que ça se passe une fois qu'ils ont appris (enfin, que Robin a appris, plutôt) qu'ils sont frères, j'y tiens." et Dina voulait lire "une fiction bien triste ou Robin et Will finissent séparé. A cause des autres voleurs, du shérif, comme vous voulez, tant que les deux finissent par se retrouver."**

**Comme il y avait des points communs, j'ai choisi d'écrire cette fic pour vous deux en espérant avoir respecté vos critères ;). Elle compte 6 chapitres ;) **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise et !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUAND L'OMBRE RÔDE**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Mais les suppliques de Robin, restèrent sans réponses. Son jeune frère était inconscient ou pire. Avec appréhension, il fit glisser ses doigts dans son cou, sentant de faibles pulsations sous le sang séché.

\- Son cœur bat… Azeem ! Son cœur bat, il faut qu'on le détache ! Accroche-toi Will.

Avant de se mettre à chercher les clés, Azeem activa le système de suspension, déposant doucement le corps du jeune homme blessé sur le sol pour ne plus tirer sur ses épaules. Robin l'accompagna dans sa descente, passant un bras sous lui avec précaution pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Tiens bon Will, c'est presque fini.

Sa main caressa ses cheveux collés par le sang et la fièvre puis sa joue et il sursauta en le sentant frémir.

\- Will ?

Les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent doucement et il gémit. Robin lui pressa doucement la joue tout en l'encourageant.

\- Allez, ouvre les yeux. Je suis là.

A demi-conscient, Will toussa durement avant de tenter de bouger un peu la tête. Il planait dans un brouillard douloureux, mais il connaissait cette voix.

\- Ro…bin…

Le nom fut dur à formuler. Sa voix était rauque et éraillée. Du sang tâcha même ses lèvres. Son frère se sentit encore plus terrifié par sa faiblesse.

\- Oui, c'est moi Will. Je t'ai retrouvé… Je suis là. Je t'ai retrouvé.

Sa main lui caressa doucement le front et les cheveux. Juste un petit geste de tendresse, qui lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Malgré le brouillard qui ne le quittait pas, Will esquissa un léger sourire et se remit à tousser. Il se sentait tellement mal, mais c'était son frère. Il était là finalement. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il tenta de lever une main pour prendre la sienne, mais la douleur monta d'un cran et le noir le happa de nouveau.

\- Will ! Hurla Robin en le voyant reperdre connaissance. Non, Will ! Reste conscient ! Will !

Mais il ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher et il tourna un regard inquiet à Azeem qui déverrouillait ses fers, libérant ses poignets blessés.

\- Il est si faible.

\- Il a besoin de soins. Il me faut un endroit où l'allonger, des linges propres et de quoi faire bouillir de l'eau.

OoooO

Avec précaution, Robin suivait Azeem dans les couloirs du château de Lancaster en serrant son frère dans ses bras. Un frère dont il sentait la souffle faible, mais présent réchauffer la peau de son cou contre laquelle était appuyée sa tête. Au moins, c'était bon signe. Il était en vie. Il n'était pas arrivé trop tard, même si son état de faiblesse le terrorisait. Les coups de fouets, les tortures, il avait été massacré par ce monstre, massacré, mais il lui avait résisté. Jean comme Azeem avait raison. Il était solide son petit frère, il ne devait pas perdre espoir.

En passant devant Jean, Azeem lui avait donné des ordres que Robin n'avait pas écoutés, trop préoccupé par les battements irréguliers du cœur de son cadet. Il laissa son ami ouvrir une porte et se glissa à sa suite dans la pièce.

C'était une chambre réservée aux invités. Robin n'avait pas forcément envie de s'attarder dans ce château de l'horreur, mais il était hors de question de reprendre la route sans s'occuper de son frère gravement blessé. Il se dirigea donc vers le lit, déposant délicatement son cadet qui gémit de douleur. Robin frémit en le sentant souffrir et glissa sa main sur sa joue pour la presser avec douceur.

\- Accroche-toi Will, je suis là…

C'était stupide ces encouragements, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Azeem s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et entreprit de retirer la chemise en lambeaux du jeune homme gravement blessé. Il le fit avec attention tant pour limiter sa douleur que pour éviter de laisser des lambeaux de tissus dans ses plaies, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Will s'arqua de douleur et Robin glissa ses mains sous lui pour aider son ami à le déshabiller. Le sang tâcha les draps du lit sous son corps supplicié, déclenchant des spasmes nauséeux douloureux à son frère qui eut subitement l'impression de le regarder agoniser. Les larmes tentèrent de poindre, mais il parvint à les ravaler ; ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait être fort pour deux, fort pour lutter contre cette terreur qui lui nouait le ventre.

\- Allez Will, ne m'abandonne pas.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jean qui entra en portant une bassine d'eau claire fumante et des linges propres. Il déposa la bassine aux pieds d'Azeem et lui tendit les linges propres avant de poser les yeux sur Will. A la vue du corps en sang du jeune homme et de sa peau blanche et fiévreuse, il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Mon Dieu petit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Il a presque été fouetté à mort, répondit Azeem.

\- C'est horrible, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

\- Rien malheureusement, répondit Azeem en prenant un des linges dans la bassine qu'il avait fait bouillir.

Il le tordit pour évacuer l'eau avant de se mettre délicatement à nettoyer les plaies du jeune blessé dans un silence qui ne fut troublé que par ses plaintes de souffrance. Robin posa la main sur son front qu'il caressa doucement du pouce pour l'encourager pendant que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le corps supplicié de son jeune frère. Il y avait tellement de sang. Cette fois, il ne put lutter plus longtemps contre ses larmes et il s'écroula doucement en avant, déposant son front contre le sien tout en sanglotant doucement.

\- Ne meurs pas… Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû être plus rapide… pardonne-moi…

Lentement, une à une, Azeem nettoya les longues stries sanguinolentes sur le torse, le dos et les épaules de Will, puis il fouilla dans son sac, sortant un pot d'onguent antiseptique et cicatrisant ramené de son pays. Il l'appliqua avec précaution sur les plaies, arrachant quelques plaintes de douleur au blessé. Robin redressa la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis là Will.

Une fois qu'Azeem eut fini de s'occuper de son torse, il tourna doucement le jeune homme sur le côté pour s'occuper de son dos avant d'enserrer sa poitrine dans les bandages propres. Avec application, il recouvrit chaque plaie avant de retirer le drap tâché de sang et de le redéposer doucement dans le lit.

Robin suivit chacun de ses gestes et ses doigts caressèrent avec douceur la joue de son frère

\- Est-ce qu'il a une chance de survivre à ça ?

\- Oui Chrétien, les plaies sont douloureuses mais nettes, je peux m'en occuper.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Azeem, tu ne me dois plus rien.

\- Nous sommes amis Chrétien. Je ne te laisserai pas le perdre. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Il va s'en remettre. Ce sera long, mais ça va aller. Ça aurait pu être pire tu sais.

\- Je le trouve tellement faible.

\- Il est épuisé. On va passer la nuit ici. Reste avec lui, je vais préparer notre retour.

Robin hocha doucement la tête, toujours inquiet, mais rassuré en partie par les mots de son ami. Azeem se redressa, invitant Jean à le suivre. Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre, pendant que Robin se laissa tomber allongé à côté de son jeune frère qu'il serra doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là Will.

Contre toute attente, Robin perçut en réponse un léger grognement. Il se redressa sur un coude, prenant le visage de son jeune frère entre les mains tout en lui caressant la joue.

\- Will ?

Un frisson parcourut son corps et les yeux du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent de nouveau. Il gémit et son regard épuisé et vitreux balaya le visage de son frère penché sur lui sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- R'bin…

\- Oui, tout va bien Will. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je sais, Azeem dit que c'est douloureux, mais que tu vas bien.

Will tenta de répondre, mais la douleur lui arracha une légère plainte et Robin pressa un peu plus fort sa joue.

\- Courage petit frère, je suis là.

Will tremblait doucement autant à cause de la douleur qu'à cause des mots de son frère. Dans le brouillard douloureux dans lequel il se trouvait encore, il se rappelait de la torture de la souffrance et de toutes les idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Il avait des choses importantes à dire, des choses que Robin devait entendre malgré les difficultés qu'il avait encore à prononcer chaque mot. Le jeune homme se força donc à rouvrir les yeux pour les braquer sur son frère tout en murmurant dans un souffle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi… Il voulait tout savoir, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je ne t'ai pas trahi.

Robin frémit, touché par le sens caché contenu dans ces quelques mots.

\- Je sais, répondit-il en lui pressant la joue.

Will s'arqua, levant une main tremblante pour la poser sur la sienne.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas…

Le souffle lui manqua et il gémit, manquant de perdre connaissance. Robin glissa une main sous sa nuque pour le redresser un peu et le serrer contre sa poitrine tout en répondant de plus en plus ému.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Will. Je t'ai cherché. J'étais si inquiet. Je t'aime, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Will laissa basculer doucement sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère.

\- Pardon…

Robin sursauta tout en le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras

\- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir été torturé ? Je te promets que tout va bien petit frère. Je suis là. Plus jamais je te laisserai.

Will sentit le brouillard le quitter peu à peu, tout n'était pas si mal peut-être et il répondit avec un léger sourire.

\- Je te savais un peu bête à faire des promesses, mais j'avoue que j'aime bien.

\- Un sarcasme ? S'étonna Robin en souriant. Ça va mieux ?

\- J'ai tellement mal.

\- Essaie de dormir un peu le temps que les onguents d'Azeem agissent.

Will hocha doucement la tête avant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse de son aîné. Robin sourit et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de s'allonger doucement avec lui. Il sentit son frère se pelotonner contre lui et le serra avec tendresse et précaution, continuant à lui caresser doucement les cheveux le temps qu'il s'endorme, s'autorisant alors seulement à lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de poser sa tête sur le haut de son crâne et de fermer les yeux. Il allait bien… Il avait failli le perdre, mais tout allait bien. Il allait l'aider, le veiller et prendre soin de lui le temps qu'il guérisse pleinement de cette horreur, mais tout irait bien… Il avait un petit frère maintenant et plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

* * *

**C'est ainsi que s'achève cette histoire. Daisy et Dina, j'espère que ce voeu a répondu à vos attentes et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de la lire, qui l'ont ****apprécié**** et commenté. Merci ! **


End file.
